


Ruby, Sapphire and Amber

by TheRoguelock



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Deserves Nice Things, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Minor Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Widojest Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoguelock/pseuds/TheRoguelock
Summary: Marion creates a moment for Caleb and Jester...
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	Ruby, Sapphire and Amber

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Widojest Week 2020 everyone!  
> We’re going to kick this off with a bit of “what could have been”, combining the “Dance” and “Marion” prompts.  
> This occurs during episode 97 and is a “reimagining” of certain events.

Marion Lavorre sat in front of a mirror, brushing her hair and getting herself ready for the evening. She smiled as she thought of how Jester had almost begged her to go to the party that was being held at the Marquis’ estate. She had never really been able to say no to her daughter, and tonight was no different.

She started somewhat as she heard a knock at her door, polite and gentle, but purposeful. “Yes? Who is it?” she asked.

“Frau Lavorre,” came the Zemnian accent, answering her question immediately. “Might I enter for a moment?”

She paused brushing her hair and waved a hand, the door opening gently on its own. The man at the door looked surprised for but a moment, but composed himself and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him.

She turned halfway to focus on him, and found herself impressed at how he looked, considering how he’d first appeared when she met him many months ago. He had been somewhat dirty and sullen then, and carried a sadness with him that was clearly visible in his eyes. She could tell that the sadness was still there, but there was hope as well, and he certainly had cleaned up very nicely. He stood before her in a long fitted black coat that almost trailed on the floor, its edges lined with silver and the lining a rich, fiery red.

She smiled warmly at him. “What can I do for you Caleb?”

Caleb Widogast bowed slightly before starting, “I apologize for interrupting you getting ready Frau Lavorre. I wanted to clarify some things that my friends said to you, as I’m concerned that they may have caused you to worry.”

Marion raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh. To what are you referring?”

He seemed to grapple with finding the words for a moment. “Beauregard and Fjord both mentioned your daughter’s relationship with her god, the Traveler. I would like to… assuage your fears.” He took another breath, again seeming to try to find the right words to piece together.

“I do not believe that he harbors any ill will for your daughter. He seems genuinely… thankful for Jester’s worship of him, though I must admit the way in which she does is… unorthodox. He mentioned that she was his first and most important acolyte, and, curiously, does seem to owe much of the power he has now to her.”

Marion turned fully to face Caleb now. “So… you are saying that my daughter is not in any danger from this…Traveler? That he protects her?”

“I do not believe he is controlling her or forcing her to do anything she does not wish to, at the very least,” Caleb reasoned. “He has certainly given her a means to shape the world around her and to protect herself, and I can attest to her ability.”

He looked sheepish then. “I cannot promise that she is not in any danger though. Only that the Traveler seems to mean her no harm.”

He paused again, as if hesitating to speak any further. “I must admit that I am not sure whether or not I fully trust him.” Marion opened her mouth to speak then, but was cut off as Caleb continued.

“But I trust your daughter, Frau Lavorre. I have no reason not to.”

Marion found herself stunned at his words for but a moment, before she composed herself and smiled even wider at him. “Yes. I suppose that is enough for now. I can’t say I shall ever stop worrying about her, though it would be foolish of me to believe she could not handle herself.”

She turned back to her vanity, keeping an eye on Caleb in her mirror. She reached for a necklace that she had laid out. “Could you help me with this Mr. Widogast? I would ask Jester, but I’m certain that she is busy getting ready.”

Caleb appeared to balk at her request for a second, but merely nodded and stepped forward. She held the two ends of the necklace for him, moving her hands to hold her hair as he started to assist her.

She noticed the slight blush on his face, not surprised considering the effect she normally had on others. “Have you seen her yet? I am certain that she looks quite fetching.”

She felt the necklace jostle against her neck, her eyes catching the way in which his face flushed even further.

“I,” he gulped, “I have not seen her yet. Though I am sure she does look beautiful.”

Marion’s smile widened even further as he finished connecting the clasps of the necklace, allowing her long hair to tumble down to cover it.

“I have never asked you Mr. Widogast. What do you think of my daughter?”

Her eyes seemed to peer through him, even through a reflection, as he swallowed and almost seemed to blanch at the question.

“She…is a remarkable woman. I am happy to have had the opportunity to have traveled with her as long as I have. I hope that I may continue to…” He seemed unable to continue speaking further, as if forbidding himself from saying any more about her daughter.

Marion turned to face him once more, eyes full of quiet understanding and a knowing smile on her face.

“Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Widogast. I have to continue getting ready. Could you send Jester to me if you see her? I would like her to help with a few more things.”

Caleb straightened at her words, his face returning to its normal shade as he bowed once again. “Of course, Frau Lavorre. Thank you for allowing me to speak to you.”

As he walked to the door and reached out, the door swung open again, and he turned to see the charming tiefling woman place her hand back in her lap. “Thank you for coming to talk to me, dear.”

* * *

Not 5 minutes later, Marion heard another knock on the door, this one more energetic and slightly impatient. “Mama! It’s me!”

She barely had time to wave her hand to open the door before Jester rushed through, the same brilliant smile that she loved to see spread across her face.

She stood and spread her arms wide, just as Jester practically barreled into her. “My sapphire! Oh, let me look at you!”

Marion held her daughter at arm’s length. The dress she wore was a dazzling shade of pink, sitting low enough on her chest to accentuate her recent diamond dust tattoo. It was hugged her body to the waist before flaring out into a flowing mass of fabric that stopped a few inches above her ankles.

Jester broke away for a moment, twirling twice before coming to a stop and grabbing her skirts. “Do you like it Mama?”

Marion held her hands to her heart. “It looks as beautiful as you do my dear.”

They continued to talk for a few more minutes, each complimenting the other on their ensemble. Jester gushed over her mother’s dress, a purple velvet that clung to every inch of her body.

They eventually moved back to the vanity, Marion sitting patiently as her daughter brushed and styled her hair.

“So did you choose ALL the clothes for your friends dear?” Marion asked. Jester smiled at her in the mirror, nodding vigorously.

“Caduceus helped,” she admitted. “But everyone gave us SOOO much money to make them look nice. Caleb gave me 50 gold!”

Marion smiled at that. “Oh. He was just in here. I saw the robes you got him. He looks very nice.”

Jester was beaming with pride. “I know! I told him he looks very handsome.”

Marion gave her a look of playful anger. “I certainly hope he returned the compliment.”

“He did!” Jester quickly affirmed. “Although, he seemed to be struggling to say ANYTHING after I complimented him! He just kept looking at me like he’d never seen me in a dress before!”

Marion noticed a small hint of sadness in her daughter’s eyes. “I wonder if he doesn’t like the color? Or maybe it’s too frilly…”

Jester had finished doing Marion’s hair now, and she turned to face her daughter, wrapping her in a hug. “You know what? I’ll bet you looked so wonderful that he couldn’t think of what to say.”

Jester looked up at her mother, her eyes seeming to ponder the suggestion before smiling softly. “Maybe.”

Marion broke from the hug to look at her daughter, smiling fondly at her. “Well, I’d like to know more about this ‘Caleb Widogast’, if he thinks himself too good for MY daughter.”

Jester rolled her eyes, giggling quietly. “Mama! It’s not like that. Caleb is really nice. He just thinks about stuff a lot. He’s really smart you know.”

Marion nodded, humming in agreement. “Well I’d still like to know more about him, and we have some time before we need to leave, so why don’t you tell me about all the nice things he’s done.”

Jester’s smile widened at that, and she pulled her mother over to the bed, before launching into a long-winded tale of all that she and Caleb had done since they’d met in Trostenwald. She told her of the time Caleb had given her all of the money he had found, despite them having fought about money just a few hours prior. She spoke of how he was a surprisingly adept prankster, despite his often dour moods.

Marion noticed her grow quiet before she continued, speaking of a dance they shared in Hupperdook, though Caleb had been drunk at the time. A soft smile decorated her daughter's face as she recounted how Caleb had come to her one night in Rosohna, when she had been feeling concerned about her relationship with the Traveler. He had surprised her with kind and comforting words, and a beautiful display that he’d claimed he’d designed to help her.

They were both startled by a knock at the door, and heard the deep bass voice of Bluud through the wood. “Mrs. Lavorre. The Mighty Nein wished for me to let you know that they are ready to leave for the Marquis’ estate.”

Marion and Jester both looked to the window, shocked to see how late it had gotten. Marion informed Bluud that they were ready to leave, and would be joining the Nein shortly.

Marion pulled on her gloves as Jester found a pair of shoes for her to wear. “Well it seems to me dear that he cares very much for you.”

Marion could not see Jester’s face, but smiled at the quietness of her voice as she replied, “Yeah.”

Jester and Marion left the room, gently closing the door behind them and stepping down the stairs. “It sounds to me,” Marion began, “That he owes you another dance. I hardly believe a drunken waltz several months ago could be considered an appropriate assessment of his skill.”

Jester’s grin brightened at that as she turned to her mother. “Do you think Caleb would want to? He was pretty good, even if he was drunk.”

Marion laughed at her daughter’s excitement. “My dear, I can’t imagine why he’d say no.”

* * *

Caleb had expected a large turnout at a party created for foreign dignitaries and local nobility, but he has still surprised at the size and grandeur of the event. Magical lights lit the beautiful, well-furnished rooms as they wandered through, creating a dim light that allowed all those present to see, while maintaining an atmosphere that fit the reserved nature of the event.

He had been impressed at Jester and Caduceus’ choice of clothing for him and the rest of the Nein, flushing slightly at the memory of Jester twirling in her dress in front of him.

The Nein and Marion took their time meandering through the estate, eventually finding their way to the ballroom, an area that seemed almost too large, even compared to the size of the building it was contained within. A clean marble floor was met by pillars that curved slowly up to the apex of the ceiling, forming a dove in which several of the arcane lights had gathered, their combined light illuminating the entire room.

While Caleb pondered all the magic that must have gone into constructing this place, he was surprised when Marion Lavorre appeared at his side. He had not noticed the rest of the Nein had run off to enjoy the party in their own way, leaving Marion and himself alone in the ballroom.

Marion smiled warmly at him. “My daughter tells me that you are an accomplished dancer, Mr. Widogast. Though she mentioned that your faculties were somewhat dulled at the time.”

Caleb found himself struggling to find the words to explain the situation she spoke of. “Yes, uh, Frau Lavorre. It was at a party in Hupperdook, and I found myself quite drunk on some of their libations and I –” his words were cut short by a raised hand.

She laughed gently. “There’s no need for concern. Having gotten to know you, I know you did nothing untoward.”

Her smile widened. “She explained that it was a very nice dance, but I feel as though she deserves another. One where you are somewhat less intoxicated, yes?”

Caleb was blushing at the prospect of dancing with Jester, his stomach churning with nervousness at the thought of being so close to her. “I… I suppose.”

Marion clapped her hands in delight. “Wonderful! I have just the song in mind. I’m certain that both of you will enjoy it.”

Caleb found himself dumbstruck as he watched Marion Lavorre climb one of the sets of stairs on either side of the bottom entrance, ascending to a balcony that led to yet another set of doors. She turned to smile at him once more before waving and vanishing from his sight, leaving Caleb to shake his head and wonder what he had agreed to.

* * *

The night continued onward, and the Nein continued to mingle about, occasionally bumping into each other. Caleb found Beau and Yasha talking to each other within reasonable distance of a table decorated with champagne flutes. He watched for a moment as Beau said something to Yasha, causing her to blush slightly, chuckling as Yasha seemed to respond and cause Beau to blush an even darker shade of red.

Caduceus and Fjord he found wandering the gardens, Fjord almost seeming to stand guard as Caduceus made his way around to each of the plants. Caleb could only imagine that he was asking whether or not they were being well fed and well cared for, smiling to himself as Fjord glared at a few party-goers that gave Caduceus odd looks.

Veth was enjoying the delightful spread of various foods that were set out in the dining hall. They spoke quietly for a moment about what they planned to do about Essek, Veth only cryptically answering that she had a plan.

He discovered Jester surrounded by several men and a few women, each attempting to outdo the other by complimenting her on her dress and telling her how attractive she looked. Caleb could practically feel himself turning green, but pushed those feelings down. He reminded himself that he had no right to limit who vied for her affections. He barely had any right to feel that way about her.

He was shaken from his brooding thoughts when he heard her calling out his name. “Caleb!”

His head snapped in the direction of her voice, watching as she came rushing towards him, hands clutching her skirts. She slowed to a stop beside him, releasing her dress to hook one of her arms into his.

“I’ve been looking EVERYWHERE for you!” Jester exclaimed, her usual bright smile splitting her face.

Caleb could almost feel the heat of the looks Jester’s posse of admirers were giving him, but he was drawn away from their glowering looks to Jester’s expectant face. “For me?”

Jester nodded emphatically. “Mama said I should bring you to the ballroom around this time. She’s got a really special song she wants you to hear.”

A part of Caleb wanted to reject, but Jester’s strength and eagerness carried him all the way to the ballroom, her infectious grin causing him to smile back at her.

“Well I wouldn’t want to turn down a request from your mother,” Caleb reasoned.

Jester shook her head, the ornaments that she kept attached to her horns tinkling gently from the movement. “Definitely not. It would be very rude.”

As they arrived in the ballroom, the area was packed with people, he and Jester maneuvering through the crowd and surprised to find the rest of the Nein already there.

The seven of them talked for a while of all they had done so far, Caleb noticing that Beau’s eyes kept darting about and seemed unnaturally wide. He was about to ask what had happened when he was interrupted by a well-dressed middle-aged man stepping onto the balcony, his voice magically projecting to inform all those present that the Ruby of the Sea would be starting her performance momentarily.

Caleb shifted slightly, looking to his side to see Jester, who still had her arm looped in his. He coughed quietly. “You know,” he began, seeing Jester startle somewhat before focusing on him. “Your mother said that she believes I owe you another dance, due to my being drunk in Hupperdook.”

Jester looked at him, a slight blush creeping onto her face. “You were really drunk.”

The moment hung before them before Jester burst into a torrent of words. “But-if-you-don’t-want-to-that’s-fine. I-mean-I-wouldn’t-want-you-to-dance-with-me-if-you-don’t-want-to. And I-” her words were cut short as Caleb extracted his arm from hers and moved to take her hand.

He bowed slightly, before straightening to look fondly at her. “I would love to share a dance with you Miss Lavorre, if you’d have me.”

Jester’s eyes, which he noticed showed signs of unshed tears, widened at him. The smile on her face was dazzling, before she dipped to give him a small curtsy and a nod.

“I would be honored to share a dance with you, Mr. Widogast,” she answered in a cheeky, jokingly pompous voice.

They were surprised to hear the sound of a piano starting to play, seemingly warming up for the performance. Caleb flushed as he recognized the song, which Jester quickly noticed.

“What is it, Caleb? Did you eat something weird and have to fart?”

Caleb almost laughed at that, but shook his head in response. “I recognize this song,” he answered. “It’s in Zemnian.”

Jester seemed to pout at that. “Aw, I won’t be able to understand it.”

Her face quickly split into a smile. “Cayyyleb… could you translate it for me?”

Caleb looked at her incredulously, her eyes pleading with him while somehow still managing a mischievous grin on her face. “Ja. Ja, I could do that.”

Giggling at his answer, Jester dragged him to where the floor was opening, as people were dispersing to make room for those that wished to dance. Caleb looked around and noticed that Beau was pulling Yasha to a spot on the floor, and Caduceus was being walked out slowly alongside Fjord, who seemed to be explaining something to him while Caduceus nodded in the slow way he did when trying to learn something new.

His focus was pulled back to Jester as she took his hand and placed it on the small of her back, while raising the hand she was still holding and placing her free hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him, just as they heard Marion begin to sing.

They both began to sway to the rhythm, Caleb instinctively moving to keep time with Jester. He was a little slow to keep pace with Marion, uncertain at first if he should follow through with his agreement to translate. But as he looked at Jester’s face, eyes expectant and smile full of encouragement, he closed his eyes and slowly began to sing.

_It’s funny how life gets complicated,_

_It’s funny how life just takes its toll._

_It’s funny how everything leads to something._

_Now I’m back, where I belong._

_Where I belon~g. Where I belon~g._

_When I hold you clo~se,_

_I’m where I belon~g._

* * *

Jester seemed surprised at the lyrics, blushing slightly as Caleb sang to her in a deeper, quieter voice than her mother was currently, but no less full of love or passion she noticed.

She became aware of the lights that had been floating in the ceiling, which had now drifted down to hover closer to the ground. The result was that the entire room seemed dimmer due to the light no longer being in the ceiling, but provided a lovely ambiance to those who were dancing, as they drifted around like fireflies. Jester was reminded of the spell that Caleb had cast for her when they were in Rosohna, smiling softly as she looked back up towards Caleb’s face.

Caleb continued to sing to her, matching Marion word for word. He had opened his eyes now, and was looking at her with a mix of emotions she couldn’t quite place.

_It’s funny how everything burns to ashes,_

_It’s funny how people just lose control._

_Felt like my life was going nowhere*._

_But now I’m back, where I belong._

_Where I belon~g. Where I belon~g._

_When I hold you clo~se,_

_I’m where I belon~g._

* * *

Caleb continued to sway in place with Jester, his feet barely moving as they danced. The lights that had descended to float amongst them seemed to be moving in time with the music, and appeared to gently pulse as Marion sang.

He noticed that the distance between them had shrunk, and they were now dancing nearly chest to chest. Jester continued to smile at him, but there was a different look in her eyes now, a feeling in her smile that he couldn’t identify.

He had no time to think on it though, as she closed the rest of the distance between them, resting her head on his chest. He felt the air leave his lungs for a moment, but managed to breathe in and continue to follow along.

_Lost in a hurricane* of my emotions,_

_I was living a life that was not my own._

_But in the dee~p and darkest nights,_

_You gui~de me ho~me._

_Where I belon~g. Where I belon~g._

_When I hold you clo~se,_

_I’m where I belon~g._

* * *

The song continued as Caleb’s voice halted. Jester had been enjoying hearing the rumble in his chest, feeling her head rise and fall with his breaths, and listening to his heartbeat, which she noticed was somewhat quicker than she expected.

She craned her head up to look at him, and was surprised to find him gazing down at her, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

A feeling inside her urged her forward, leaning even further into Caleb. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, before moving his face closer to hers.

Jester was looking at Caleb through half-lidded eyes as he approached, her lips mere inches from his. As the song faded out and Marion held her final note, she surged forward… and stopped.

**“Jester! Caleb! I need you outside, right now! I have Essek paralyzed and in my custody!”**

Jester’s eyes slowly fluttered open at hearing Veth’s message, seeing Caleb gazing at her wide-eyed. They both slowly withdrew, Jester suddenly aware of how close they were as his lips brushed against hers for but a moment.

She looked up at Caleb, seeing her feelings of loss and sheepishness mirrored in his eyes. She smiled at him, half embarrassed and half encouraging. She gripped his hand even tighter, pulling him in the direction of the doors leading to the gardens. As she walked, she looked back, noticing how intently Caleb was studying the floor, his face a shade of red even darker than his hair.

She stopped at the door and turned towards him. He took notice of this and seemed as if he was going to say something, but never got the chance as she quickly darted forward to place a quick kiss on his lips. His eyes widened even further, and he somehow managed to flush an even darker shade.

Jester could feel the heat in her cheeks as she gripped both of his hands in her hers, grinning softly up at him. “We’ll talk later. It was a wonderful dance Caleb.”

Caleb attempted to answer her, but was unable to do more than open and close his mouth repeatedly. Jester giggled at his expression, opening the door and pulling him outside.

* * *

Marion was taking her time to bask in the applause at her performance, but her eyes were trained on the blue and pink form of her daughter, smiling as she watched her drag the dumbstruck wizard across the floor and out the door.

“That’s my girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. It is done.  
> This went a little longer than I intended, but I suppose that’s what happens when you combine 2 prompts.  
> A note on the * that were placed in the lyrics… The song is called “Belong” by X Ambassadors. I “modified” some of the lyrics to fit a fantasy setting or proper sentence structure: "Felt like my life was going nowhere" was originally "Felt like my life wasn’t going nowhere", which I feel like Caleb and Marion would say “properly”; And "hurricane" was originally "carousel", which I changed because I don’t think there are carousels in Exandria.  
> Hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry if I got your hopes up for the kiss, but you’ll have to wait for the continuation tomorrow.


End file.
